create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rzeka/Sneak Peak
Hello! Lately, Ive been working on a story called Down the River. I decided to show you guys Chapter One of the story! (This is the story I've been sending to Stormie) Hope you enjoy! Chapter One People crowded the streets of India on one bright afternoon. Dust was kicked up, filling the air. The sun shone on people's backs as some tried to find shade. But there was a young lady in the crowd trying to find a vendor with food. Her name is Annie Snow, she's 20. She coughed as she went through open cracks people made to let her through. She was walking when she noticed an auction was being held. The auctioneer had just sold a necklace to a rich man in the crowd. But Annie noticed something unusual, the item the auctioneer had just yanked up onto the platform he was standing on. Nobody bid, not even a penny. Annie got a glimpse of the thing he was selling. Once she saw it, she knew it wasn't a 'thing' it was a 'someone'. Just ignore it. She thought. She kept walking but heard a voice inside of her head saying, Save her. Annie shook her head, but she looked up when the auctioneer shouted, "If you don't bid for this thing, she'll be whipped, then killed!" Annie couldn't stand hearing those words. Without anymore hesitation, she shot her hand up. People stared at her with confused faces. "Going once," the auctioneer warned, "going twice......Sold!" He threw the lady at Annie and snatched her pouch of money. Annie looked at the lady, she had a scar on her shoulder, she was panting and sweating underneath the sun. Then she spoke, "Thank you, kind lady." "You're welcome. But tell me, what is your name?" "I am Pharmese Kanongataa." "Nice to meet you, Pharmese. I am Annie Snow." Pharmese nodded. "Come, I have a room just for you in the missionary house." "Missionary house?" Pharmese asked. "I live there, I am a missionary. Are you a Christian?" "Yes, indeed, I am. That's why I was a slave." Annie frowned. "Slave?" "Yes, that's why I have this scar. They cut me for not doing my job." "Oh," Annie sighed. They kept walking until they reached a house with a cross on it. They walked in. Pharmese sighed in awe. "I have never been in a house for years!" She exclaimed. "I forgot so much about it." Just then, a man came from the kitchen. "Who's there?" he asked, he had a white shirt on. "It is me, Jim." Annie said. "Oh, but who's that?" "This is Pharmese Kanongataa, they were auctioning her in the streets. She was a slave for being a Christian. But now she is here." Jim nodded. "I'm Jim Elliot." He put his hand out so Pharmese could shake it. She shook it then let go. They heard a crash from a pot hitting the floor, and another man came running out of the kitchen. "What'd I miss?" He asked, panting. "This is Pharmese Kanongataa," Jim said, pointing to the lady. The man stared for a second, then came forward a few steps. "Hello, Pharmese, I'm Pete, Pete Fleming." Pharmese nodded, shaking his hand. Then Pete spoke again. "Is she the one joining the team?" "Team?" She asked with a confused look. "Missionary team," Jim started. "We're going to another country to preach God's Word. We think He has called us to." "Which country?" Pharmese asked. "We're not sure yet, but we're gonna find out soon, right Anne?" Pete said. "Right," Annie said, running to a cabinet door, grabbing a globe. "We will spin it and see where one of our fingers will land." Annie set it down on the kitchen table once they got in the kitchen. Annie closed her eyes, spun it, and put her finger on. Once it stopped, Annie eagerly opened her eyes. She read the country her finger landed on. "Burma, huh....Cool!" Pete smiled. "Let's pack our bags! Does Pharmese have any clothes to bring with her?" "No, but I will go to the vendor's stand in a little bit, I'll buy a few dresses for her there." Annie grabbed a bag out of a door. Pharmese smiled. "Really?" "Yeah!" Jim exclaimed. Pharmese smiled again and thanked them for their generosity. They all nodded their heads and went to their rooms, except for Jim, who had a big loft cot that looked like a big net on the second floor where he slept. He went upstairs and went to a drawer near the net. The net filled a section where rails would've had to been so nobody would fall. Annie went to the vendors, just as she said and brought back a variety of colorful dresses. Pharmese thanked her once more and put the dresses into a bag. They ate dinner, then went to bed. Pharmese got to her room with a bed already in there, while Jim went to his net bed, Pete went to his room, and Annie went to her room. They were going to go to Burma in less than a week. They all were excited for the mission trip that they were about to embark on. To be continued Category:Blog posts